


stay

by shin_hoseok



Series: it's always you [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, but i'm not sure it is anymore, it's just cute fluff an d it's 2AM im done with everything rn, mark is like lovestruck by donghyuck (but who isn't that boy is gorgeous), prince!AU, this was supposed to be a fairy tale kind of au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-01 23:06:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10202870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shin_hoseok/pseuds/shin_hoseok
Summary: mark has been living alone until a beautiful boy arrives to change that





	

**Author's Note:**

> hey i hope you enjoy this!!  
> i'm sorry in case there's mistakes, i proofread it once but its 2AM and im tired af, pls forgive me <3

Mark has been living alone for an eternity when the beautiful boy arrives at their village. He's standing on the gravel road in front of Mark's house, his clothes torn in some places and leaves sticking out of his soft brown hair that curls nicely onto his forehead.

The sun is burning down at them and for a second Mark feels like he can't breathe because everything about this situation feels like a fairy tale.

There's barely ever any visitors who find their way to this hidden little place and Mark isn't used to seeing new faces around here, but he thinks he might just really like this new face. Until the boy opens his mouth, that is.

"What are you staring at?", he snaps, stepping closer. "Never seen a person before?"

Mark stares at him dumbfounded for a few seconds before shaking his head helplessly, simply because he doesn't know what to say. Surprisingly, the boy only glares at him for a second longer, before his expression softens and a smirk tugs at his lips.

"Cute boy.", he says, pretending not to notice the blush spreading on Mark's cheeks. "Do you live here?"

Mark clears his throat.

"Yeah. I'm Mark."

The house is tiny, but it's his and fits everything he needs, plus it's only a fifteen minute walk to the centre of the village. He's lonely, but it's somewhat bearable like this.

"Mark." The boy nods and starts walking past Mark right towards the doorway. "So, do you have an extra bed to offer?"

 

-

 

Mark doesn't, but he let's the boy stay anyways. His name is Haechan and he falls asleep on Mark's bed ten minutes after introducing himself. Mark doesn't have the heart to wake him, so he puts a blanket over the boy and goes about his daily business.

Haechan is still sleeping when he returns from the village a few hours later, so Mark tries to be as quiet as possible as he prepares dinner.

It's the smell that finally does it. Mark flinches hard when Haechan creeps up behind him, glancing over his shoulder.

"What in the world are you doing?", he asks, his voice all raspy from sleeping. "This smells like shit."

Mark doesn't know if he should be offended or not. He's been surviving on his own for ages, but cooking is something he will never get a hold of. It's complicated and no matter how often he tries, something always goes wrong.

"If you don't want to eat it you don't have to.", he says sharply just because he can and because he really doesn't need this rudeness. It comes out softer than he intended to and he hates himself for it.

Haechan snorts and pushes past him, taking the pan out of his hands. "Sit your ass down, sweetheart, I'll make us dinner."

Mark feels his cheeks heating up at the nickname and he knows he shouldn't feel flustered, not like this, not with someone he just met a few hours ago and who's probably the weirdest person Mark ever had the pleasure of meeting. The thing is, he can't help himself. He feels lovestruck and this situation is just generally overwhelming him.

"You didn't put enough oil.", Haechan tells him, reaching out for the bottle to pour a little more. "Ah well, it's not going to be perfect but I'll make it edible."

Mark huffs at him but finally steps back, sitting at the table as he watches his guest roam around in the kitchen as if it belongs to him.

The eggs are, surprisingly, good and Mark eats the whole portion, not missing the smirk that has spread on Haechan's face.

"How long are you planning to stay?", Mark asks, because they haven't discussed this at all.

"Ah yeah. About that. I kind of forgot to tell you some important details." His voice is still smug as ever, but Mark notices how there's suddenly a certain insecurity about the way he behaves. "Uh, I guess until they give up on finding me? I mean I would leave earlier but I literally have no clue where I am. These woods are like, endless, and I lost the horse I left with, so..."

"Whoa, wait." Mark shakes his head, trying to process the words. "Left? Someone is looking for you?"

It doesn't sound good. In fact, it sounds rather worrying.

"It's kinda complicated.", Haechan mumbles. "I'm not a criminal or anything, I promise. It's just...I left my family because I didn't approve of the choices they made for me. I know they must be looking for me right now and I don't wanna go back."

Mark doesn't say anything because he doesn't know what, but Haechan doesn't even give him the chance to think about it.

"Okay, apparently I'm an inconvenience. Sorry for just inviting myself in, I'll just lea-"

"Wait."

Haechan freezes and Mark let's out a sigh, mostly because he can't believe he's doing this.

"You can stay however long you want, but you're cooking from now on."

The boy turns towards him and beams at him in a way that makes Mark's heart skip a beat.

"Deal."

 

-

 

Haechan sleeps on the floor for exactly six nights, until Mark finally takes pity on him and moves his blankets and pillows onto the bed, ignoring the way his whole body tingles when the younger boy tackles him in a tight embrace.

Skinship isn't something Mark is used to, but he thinks he likes it when Haechan touches him. They click right from the start and even though Mark soon discovers that his new roommate is probably the most annoying person in the whole world, he's more endeared than ever.

"Just don't kick me in your sleep.", he mumbles into Haechan's shoulder softly. When the other boy leans back and his lips linger on Mark's cheek for a split second too long, Mark knows he's a goner.

 

-

 

Haechan doesn't kick in his sleep, but he likes to cuddle. It's subtle at first, with just his arm thrown over Mark when they wake up, but over time it turns into something else. At some point Haechan turns full on into koala mode and starts wrapping himself all around Mark. It's still summer and they're hot and sweaty every morning, but Mark would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy this at least a little bit.

 

-

 

They've been living together for weeks when the men of the king appear in the village. Mark doesn't notice at first, too concentrated on the conversation he's having with Jaehyun, the person who's the closest that he has to family around here. He looks up, finally, when the older boy nudges him, gesturing towards the newcomers who are getting down from their horses.

For some reason he feels dread wash over him as they step closer and as soon as the first guy opens his mouth he knows exactly why.

They're looking for someone named Donghyuck, a boy who escaped from the castle a few weeks ago and a boy who's also the prince of their country. Mark feels sick all of a sudden, mostly because he _knows_ , he just knows this can't be a coincidence but also because he's suddenly afraid they will take away the most beautiful boy in the world and he isn't sure if he could take that.

The kings men leave fifteen minutes later and it's all thanks to Jaehyun's excellent acting skills.

"Man." Jaehyun let's out a deep breath and shakes Mark by the shoulders. "Where is he right now?"

He knows about Haechan (Donghyuck?), of course he does, and he has protected him just like Mark knew he would. Mark gulps and says: "At home." and Jaehyun nods, relieved.

"Go home right now and sort this out.", he tells him and there is something in his voice that Mark doesn't like. "If he's...you know, if he's the prince, I don't know if he should stay here. Mark, it might be better for him to go back home."

Mark nods automatically and keeps his head down so Jaehyun doesn't see the tears that are suddenly stinging in his eyes.

 

-

 

Haechan throws himself at him the second he steps through the door, and it reminds Mark of a puppy that's been alone all day. It's adorable, and for a second he allows himself to squeeze back tightly, before letting go of the younger boy.

"I have to talk to you.", he says and Haechan's expression darkens immediately, almost like he knows what's coming. "So...Donghyuck, huh?"

The name feels weird on his tongue, new, but not necessarily bad.

The younger boy takes a deep breath and nods.

"That's my name, yeah." There's something dark in his voice that doesn't fit his normal bright self at all. "How...how did you find out?"

"They're looking for you, you know.", Mark blurts out. He wants to bury himself underneath a thousand blankets for a year because this whole situation is just so damn overwhelming. "You could've at least mentioned that you're the fucking prince of the country, you know."

"Don't call me that." Donghyuck looks miserable, but Mark can't bring himself to step closer and do something to comfort him, not as long as they haven't talked this through yet. "I'm not a prince. I don't want to be a prince."

"You're so dumb.", Mark mumbles. "How could you just leave your home behind with nowhere to go? What if you hadn't found me to take you in?"

"I don't know." Donghyuck sniffles. "I didn't have a plan in mind, you know. I just knew that i couldn't take it anymore, so I left."

"What if you've ended up in a place where they actually know who you are? Donghyuck this could've gone so, so wrong."

"But I found you, didn't I?" He's full on crying now and Mark's heart is actually breaking at the sight of it. He reaches out and tugs the younger boy close, wiping the wet from his face carefully.

"Yeah you did, dumbass." Mark shakes his head. "I can't believe you. Were you ever going to tell me?"

He isn't even mad anymore, mostly just worried about the future he might not have with this stupid and wonderful boy in his arms.

"I would've told you sooner or later. Maybe later.", Donghyuck admits quietly. "I'm sorry."

Mark let's him wrap his arms around him and it's comfortable, hugging like this.

"They're gone but they might come back again.", Mark mumbles eventually. "Will you go back home with them?"

He knows he should say something along the lines of "You have to go home with them", as if it's not Donghyuck's choice, but the point is that that's exactly what it is. He knows that Jaehyun's advice wasn't a bad one, but more than anything he doesn't want Donghyuck to just be rich and important, living his life away in some castle that he can't really stand. He wants him to be happy.

Donghyuck snorts as if he's made a joke.

"Never.", he says firmly. "Unless you want me to leave, but even then I would just go somewhere else to hide away. Though it would be a shame, because I really, really want to stay."

"I don't want you to leave." Mark clears his throat, trying to shake off the heavy feelings. "I'd starve without you, you know."

Donghyuck snickers and pulls away, intertwining their hands. He looks like he wants to say something else, but then his eyes flicker to Mark's lips for a split second and then everything is just a mess, because they're kissing and it's clumsy and timid and Mark thinks he's never been happier in his entire life.

 

-

 

When it's dark and they're in bed, Mark is the first to reach out before Donghyuck can even inch closer. Donghyuck melts into the embrace and it feels special even though they've been sleeping close together like this for ages.

"I'm really glad you came to my house that day.", Mark whispers when he's sure that Donghyuck is asleep. It's new, dealing with his feelings like this, but he thinks for Donghyuck he might just make it work.


End file.
